


Wedding Nerves

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	1. Part 1

Lance is not nervous.

Nope, not at all!

He is petrified!

As he stands at the altar patiently, impatiently, waiting for his fiance, his legs wobbly and heart pounding so hard against his ribcage it could actually pierce through his chest and burst in front of everyone, Lance can't stop fidgeting with his hands.

He lost count of how many times he ran his fingers through his hair, ruining his perfectly styled hair that Veronica had spent so much time and effort arranging against his will.

This was the most important day of his life and Lance couldn't stop wheezing, choking on his own air whenever he turned to Hunk, eyes wide in fear as the minutes went by and still nothing.

"Stop worrying," Hunk says, smile faltering as his own patient at Lance's state begins to thin. "It's only been two minutes."

"But what if he had seconds thoughts? What if he's not coming? What if something happened? What if he-"

"Your mother gave me permission to slap you if you panicked and I swear I'm this close to do it," Pidge says next to Hunk, her thumb and index finger almost touching and Lance swallows in the lump of worries. Pidge would definitely slap him if he kept fretting. She grits her teeth, that angry face of hers suddenly the scariest thing Lance had seen all day. "Stop worrying or I swear to God!"

Lance stares back at her stunned while Pidge simply returns to her not-so-innocent state and adjusts her glasses as if nothing had happened.

"Besides, Shiro texted me," she continues, examining her nails. "They're on their way."

Lance's nerves multiple!


	2. Part 2

"I'm gonna be sick," Lance says holding onto Hunk's shoulder and trying to breathe in and out, in and out. But he's wheezing,  his chest clenched and body trembling he can barely stand.

"You're gonna be alright," Hunk replies patting Lance's hand squeezing his shoulder, nails digging through the fabric. "Don't you want to marry Keith?"

"More than anything," Lance states immediately, feeling the truthfulness of his words coil around his gut.

"Then everything is gonna be fine," Hunk continues, his voice soothing. He grabs Lance's wrist and pries his hand from his shoulder, forcing Lance to face him. There's not a single wrinkle of doubt tainting his calm features and it somehow alleviates one a percentage of his nerves. "You guys love each other so much is disgusting-"

"Hey!"

"-and you're made for each other," Hunk proceeds without batting an eye at Lance's interjection. "I've never seen two people so perfectly matched as you two. You complete each other. You guys are like..."

"If you're gonna use some food analogy-" Pidge starts but it's interrupted by Hunk's voice raising just a little bit to mute her comment.

"Bacon and eggs, the best food pairing ever."

"Come on!"

"You're making me hungry Hunk," Lance says as his stomach grumbles slightly at the image of food.

"But are you still nervous?" Hunk asks giving Lance a knowing look and Lance stares back, no longer feeling nauseated or fidgety or even feeling that pressure on his chest that made it hard to breathe.

Instead Lance feels such certainty and determination overcome him that he wonders why he had been nervous before. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Keith, wants to wake up everyday in the arms of the man who holds his heart.

He wants to marry Keith and badly.

"Are you ready?" Pidge asks with a mischievous grin.

And when a few minutes before such vision would make his stomach lurch and twists his insides in total disarray, now it only made him expectant and looking forward for what was to come.

"Ready!"


	3. Part 3

Lance isn't nervous.

Not anymore at least.

The little jitters he feels are normal, the typical worries of messing up his lines and wedding vows.

But apart from that, Lance feels a bubbling sense of rightness, of sureness that nothing in the world can eclipse.

His guests stand up the moment the door opens, a soft breeze blowing in and whispering songs of autumn. It spills beams of light in, let's the hues of the sunset outside paint the venue in gold and amber.

There's the sound of footsteps stepping into the carpeted aisle and Lance takes a deep breath, fills his lungs and slowly spins around on his heels.

Lance is not nervous.

Neither is he petrified.

He's smitten, enamoured, crushing really hard and totally head over heels for Keith.

In other words; he's completely _in love._

He watches as Keith steps further into the venue, slightly shy and flustered but otherwise the perfect image of what an angel should look like.

Lance's heart now beats in a different rhythm; it's not the frantic, heavy one of his nerves but instead the tender pounding that warms his veins, the butterflies in his stomach flapping contentedly.

His hands tremble but it's of longing to reach forward and touch Keith.

His lips curl into a smile, such a wide and sincere one he feels his cheeks hurt. They long to kiss Keith and kiss him forever.

Keith finally approaches the altar, eyes never leaving Lance, the glint of something deep and raw making his insides twist pleasantly.

Lance takes a step forward, holding his breath until he grabs Keith's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Keith's adorable blush accentuates the indigo of his eyes and Lance can definitely feel the way his heart reacts to it, spiking dangerously in his chest.

"Ready?" he asks Keith, searching his face lovingly, imprinting that flush, that gleam and the way he seems to shimmer in his memory.

"For you, _always_ ," Keith replies, no quivering of his voice, no doubt creasing his eyebrows, not even the ghost of jitters.

Lance only sees the same unconditional love, devotion and fondness he feels inside, covering the nerves that had previous plagued him.

With a silent an imperceptible agreement, they turn to the priest, hands tightly clasping each other's hands and sealing the rest of their future together as husbands, promises of love carved deep into their hearts.


	4. Bonus Content

Keith has his head between his legs. Shiro pats him sympathetically on the backs, occasionally massaging his shoulders but nothing, nothing seems to help the butterflies in his stomach.

They seem to be flapping their wings frantically, buzzing around and making him feel completely nauseated.

"It's okay, Keith," Shiro says, a smile in his voice. Keith wants to punch it, to see if it helps ease his nerves. "I was nervous on my wedding day too."

"Yeah but you didn't throw up twice in the span of thirty minutes," he replies exhaling deeply through his nostrils before another wave of dizziness possessed him.

"No," Shiro conceded. "I threw up after the wedding all over Adam, remember?"

Keith felt the tips of his lips curl only a little at the memory of his brother rushing out of the church with Adam at his heels so he could throw up his nerves away.

"But hey," Shiro continues shifting in his seat on the car. "I see nerves as a demonstration of how much you really want this to go right. Marrying Lance, well Lance in general, is the most important thing to you and if you weren't nervous, I'd be worried."

Keith lifts his head slowly, wiping the small droplets of perspiration and trying to fill his lungs with air, loosening the raw lump in his throat. He clears it, smacks his lips after dampening them.

"Don't you want to marry Lance?" Shiro asks and Keith turns his head to him, a rude comeback ready at the point of his tongue because how dare he ask such a thing?

But Shiro simply stares at him with kind and knowing eyes, the grey in them soft and wise. They don't show judgement or doubts, there isn't even the shadow of worry scrunching his nose, wrinkling the scar there.

No, Shiro is the perfect image of tranquillity.

And it somehow seems to reach Keith in waves of soothing calmness that encircles him in its arms.

"I want to marry him so badly Shiro," Keith declares in an exhale, part of his clenched heart lessening and beginning to beat in a familiar rhythm. Almost steady, longing. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life."

"Then go and get him," Shiro simply returns with a gentle smile, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes enhancing the kindness in them.

And Keith feels his nerves give way to that same certainty he felt when he first proposed, to that giddy happiness when Lance said yes and to that absolute and undeniable love he feels, and will always feel, for the man waiting for him just inside those wooden doors.

"Ready?" Shiro enquires.

Keith takes a deep breath that cleans the tension away and replaces it with raw determination.

"Ready."

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
